Twin Alphabet
by destinybroughtme
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles concerning the twins before, during and after Age of Ultron.
1. A- Avenger

**A/N: This is my collection of stories concerning the Maximoff twins before, during and after Age of Ultron. Each chapter varies whether it is about the twins or just one of them.**

* * *

A-Avenger

It was Wanda's first year as an official member of the Avengers. Today she'll be training with Natasha which is no powers. It means pain, bruises and getting her ass handed to her. She was never much the one to blow a punch. She always had someone to protect her.

She prepared for training. She wore a track suit and sported a rubber shoes wirh a tinge of scarlet red. When she got to the training room, she did not expect to see the man in front of her.

She quickly ran upto him and wrapped her arms around the man.

"Mr. Barton! I haven't seen you in a long time. I've missed you so much."

Clint chuckled at her.

"Do you have to be so formal? Clint would of suffice. And I've missed you too dear Wanda."

"Please tell me you'll stay for a little while?"

Wanda pulled off of him, eyes pleading him to stay.

"Yeah. I was asked to consult and evaluate new members of the team. I heard you've been very cooperative."

"I try my best to be. Althought it's very hard to keep my powers in check, I try to manipulate them. My powers keep getting stronger every day. I do not know to what extent. I'm very afraid of myself because I might loose control and kill everyone in here."

"Shh we'll help you understand your powers. We'll teach you how to control them. These powers usually come with extreme emotions. I'll teach you how to control your rage though Banner would have been a better teacher, unfortunately he isn't here."

"I think he hates me."

"He doesn't."

Clint tried to teach her how to control her emotions, how to project them so as not to do any damage to those around her.

They finished training and decided to take a walk around the facility. She toured him around. Clint, of course already knows the place because Natasha toured him last night but he will not tell her. This is the most she talked since he last saw her. He noticed she became uneasy by the time they have reached the track field.

"I still wish Pietro was here. I always will. He deserved better. He deserved to be an Avenger." Wanda said eyes lingering on the agents running around the field.

"You know," she looked at Clint as he started to speak, "your brother died an Avenger. Being an Avenger does not require a fancy code name or an id to prove it. Being an Avenger means having the courage to stand and fight from evil. That's exactly what he did."

* * *

 **A/N: Comments would be grately appreciated! I also am not abandoning my other story, I just have a writer's block for that one.**


	2. B- Blue

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I own Marvel I would not kill Pietro just for the sake of killing someone off.**

* * *

B- Blue

Pietro has always been fond of blue. Their mother, Magda, always tells him that it brings out his eyes. Two pools of blue that were his eyes.

He grew up with clothes on different shades of blue. There were cerulean, navy, dark, sky, light and etc. Jeans that were never ending shades of blue.

The color changed for him once they joined Hydra's experimentation.

He sees the piercing blue lights that were used in the experiments. Those lights that lit up the dark room, blinding him.

Every time he runs, he sees the wisps of silver and blue behind him. His own after effect.

His blue orbs seemed different but he cannot really tell.

He sees the blue in Helen Cho's eyes once Ultron used the scepter to control her. He saw how lifeless her eyes were.

He sees it as Captain America's symbol of freedom. A man he once thought was a clown for the A government until he realized he was a man of honor and would never let those in authority to cloud his judgment.

A once innocent color changed once he learned more about the world. He realized, blue can be a symbol of both peace and destruction.

* * *

 **A/N: Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


	3. C- Cake

**A/N: I hope you all had a Merry Chistmas and I wish you a Happy New Year!**

 **The idea of this chapter came from tumblr but I've lost the link. If you happen to know it, please kindly link it to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **C- Cake**

"Happy Birthday Wanda!" everyone sang in chorus. The Bartons were on a video chat while her fellow teammates and Clint circled around her.

"Happy 26th Birthday Wanda. Here. Close your eyes. Make a wish. Then blow the candle." Clint said as he faced the cake in Wanda's direction.

She did as she was told. When she blew the candle, everyone was cheering for her. Even Natasha seemed to smile at her. Sam gave her a pat to the back. Vision pulled a chair for her to sit on. Steve brought their presents for her and distributed them. Rhodey and Clint brought in the food.

Sam was about to get a pizza slice but Rhodey slapped his arm.

They told her to open up the presents first.

Natasha's gift went first. She pulled it up and her eyes were glowing. It was a scarlet-colored jacket. "This time you won't need to borrow mine." Natasha said from across the table.

"Open mine next." Sam cheered. He got her a dreamcatcher necklace and one to put by her bed. He told her that he crafted them by his own hands.

Steve's present was next. He was sheepish when he gave it to her. It turned out to be an anklet. "I thought deep on what I should give you. Then, I thought it should be something of effort. Sam thought me how to do it and I tried my best to make one that would suit you." Steve reasoned.

Vision went in next. His gift turned out to be a set of rings. These of course sports the color scarlet. "You deserve nice things for your kindness." he said in a somehow a soothing tone.

Rhodey's gift for came in next. He gave her a new pair of boots. "I give yoy these pair for combat and they're highly fashionable." Rhodey told her with a smile on his face.

Clint's gift came in last. She opened it up and almost cried. "See these are the best movies that you and Pietro have missed. I thought you could watch them then tell him about which ones you've liked and which ones you think he would love." He told her as he pointed out Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Lion King and many more movies.

They started to eat and when dessert came next, they gave Wanda the chanve to slice her part. She got up and sliced a part, put in on a plate and she set it aside. She sliced another one and ate it.

When everyone was looking at her, she simply explained, "First born gets the first slice."

Later that day, they went to Pietro's grave. She placed the slice of cake beside his tombstone and said, " Srećan rođendan brat."

* * *

" Srećan rođendan brat." ~Happy Birthday brother in Serbian.


	4. D- Door

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been having a writers block. School work does not help either. I hope this update makes up for my absence.**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel owns these characters.**

* * *

"How could I let this happen?" Wanda talked to herself as she crawls away from the explosion outside the house she and Clint took refuge on.

"Hey, hey, you ok?" Clint asked, concerned.

"This is all our fault." she murmured to herself; a mantra that kept going on her head.

"Hey, look at me." Clint tried to get her attention.

"It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares? Are you up for this? Are you?" He repeated to get through her. He needs for her to know how high the stakes are and they are very real."

"Look, I just need to know because the city is flying. Ok, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense."

Series of gunshots went in their direction. Clint pulled an arrow to fight back. His attention went back to her.

"But I'm going back out there cause it's my job. Ok, and I can't do my job and babysit. Doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger."

Maybe for Clint those words came out as a spur of the moment. But for Wanda, it was everything. It was a promise of change. It has given her something to hope for. A thing that was scarce in the battlefield which was her home, Sokovia. It woke something inside her that she thought was long gone. Heroism.

"Alright, good chat." he said as he stood up.

Wanda turned her head to follow him.

"Yeah the city is flying." he let out a deep breath, looked in her direction and kicked his way out back into the battle raging outside.


	5. E- Echoes

**A/N: This one is a short one. I'm going to update my other stories so this might be sidelined for a while.**

* * *

"So who's that?" Pietro asked, squinting his eyes.

"Who?" Wanda returned his question.

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me. I-"

"A friend of mine that I went to a date with. Why do you care?" she interrupted him.

"I've seen the way his eyes linger on you. I don't like it."

A disapproving look, disgust even, can be seen in her brother's eyes.

It irritated her to her core. She doesn't like it when he's being protective of her like she's made up of spun glass, easy to break.

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"You did not! How can you? You're dead!" Wanda retaliated.

Horror was etched in his eyes and so was on hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

But just like that, he was gone. Again. Reminding her just how alone she is. Regret and remorse eating her up. She feels empty inside.

"I just- I just want to feel loved." she sobbed to herself, talking to no one in particular. "I just want to belong to somebody. To mean something to someone. To matter."

Her cries echoed through the white walls of her room.


End file.
